Rejection
by Murder Cassanovas
Summary: "Rejection is a part of life, but eventually it may become easier to bare." Iruka doesn't want to let someone else in his life, but Naruto is determined to get him involved with his other sensei. Naruto's pranks get the teacher to finally notice the lazy pervert. KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Yo, hey everyone, another story for ya guys. Enjoy!

Rated: T

Summary: "Rejection is a part of life, but eventually it may become easier to bare." Iruka doesn't want to let someone else in his life, but Naruto is determined to get him involved with his other sensei. Naruto's pranks get the teacher to finally notice the lazy pervert. KakaIru

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" The loud boy's yell didn't come today. The blond boy only sat down in his seat. He seemed quite down for some reason.

Iruka Umino sighed faintly. He had a class to teach. He finished the class and made his way outside. He found the blond sitting on the ground by the front door. He knelt down beside the young boy.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto tried to nod, but a sniff gave him away.

Iruka placed a comforting hand on his student's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, you know." The boy whined.

"Sa-Sakura only ever notices that bastard. I, I, don't know what to do." A small smile rose to the older man's face.

"Rejection is a part of life, but eventually it may become easier to bare, and if they're true to you, they'll come for you." Naruto's blue eyes pleaded.

"Wh-What?"

"If you try your best, and be yourself, you'll get the right one." Naruto instantly beamed.

"Yeah! You're right, I'll show her!"

"Naruto."

The blond turned to him, words stopping in his throat.

"Remember to look out for your other friends, though."

* * *

Iruka sat at his desk. Paperwork laid across the desk as he worked. Iruka tapped the pen on the desk. His mind drifted to his conversation he had with Naruto once. Rejection is a part of life, but eventually it may become easier to bare.

He was a major hypocrite to tell Naruto that he could push through it. Iruka couldn't get over his from a while back. He was young, but he thought she had been the one. He had told her his feelings, and she quickly shut him down.

Iruka could never get over that, so he never got involved with anyone else. He wouldn't even try.

"Iruka-sensei!" A loud voice broke through his thoughts. He turned toward the door as Naruto ran through. He smiled.

"Good morning, Naruto."

"Guess what?!"

He didn't get a chance to say anything.

"I'm on a team with Sakura, and that _bastard_." He grumbled the end.

Iruka shook his head.

He was about to tell him to watch his language, but another voice cut him off.

"Yo," said the intruder.

"Hey Kakashi sensei! Have you met Iruka-sensei?" The dark eye traveled to the teacher.

"Not exactly." His eye turned upward. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, now you do." Iruka rolled his eyes and went back to grading a test.

He barely heard Naruto talking away. He didn't know if he was talking to Kakashi or himself, but it didn't seem too important.

"We should go out for ramen, the _three_ of us." Iruka froze at Naruto's statement.

Naruto beamed as Kakashi shrugged.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Sounds like fun." Iruka hid his annoyed expression.

"No, I can't today, Naruto." Naruto instantly pouted.

"But Irrrukkka-sennssseiii! Please!" Iruka made the bad choice to glance up into the blue orbs.

"... Fine." Naruto cheered.

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

Iruka sat down on Naruto's left side, and Kakashi thankfully sat on the right. The three ordered some ramen. Naruto instantly dove in when his arrived.

"Mmm, tasst so guudd!"

Iruka smiled a bit at the boy. Naruto and Iruka got into a conversation soon after. Naruto told Iruka about how he was fairing in his team. Iruka actually seemed to forget the silver-haired shinobi on the other side of Naruto.

"I knew you could do it," was all Iruka said. Naruto nodded.

"Yup! I'll beat Sasuke. Believe it!" A chuckle came from his right side, making Iruka freeze again.

"I don't really see that, yet." His voice teased. Naruto grinned.

"Yet! Right, sensei?" He turned to Iruka. Iruka nodded stiffly.

"If you keep trying."

Naruto giggled a bit as another bowl of ramen arrived. He started to chow down loudly. Iruka stood, and both of the other two turned toward him.

"I'll be right back. I need to get more money." His eyes flashed to Kakashi. "He's known to leave the check for someone else."

He left after that. Naruto frowned.

Kakashi raised a brow.

"What's with the long face?" Naruto pouted.

"It's Iruka-sensei. He never seems, uh, happy." Kakashi tilted his head in thought.

"Maybe your pranks could help." Naruto grumbled.

"Nah, he hates when I do them, but.."

Naruto grinned mischievously.

"That gives me an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Rejection: Chap. 2

Rated T

Iruka came back and paid. He left quickly. He had to get up early tomorrow, well any day really.

* * *

He sat at his desk again while a frown found itself on his face. He didn't understand Naruto sometimes. He shook his head clear of the bad emotions as he heard, rather than sensed, Naruto nearby. "Iruka-sensei, we should have some fun today!"

Iruka didn't like the way the boy had a strange smirk on his face.

"C'mon, sensei!" He felt Naruto's hands try to pull him through the door. He removed the young boy's grip.

"Naruto, I have paperwork." Naruto pouted.

"Please?" Iruka hesitated. He wanted Naruto to be happy, but he didn't want to find out what the boy had planned.

"Maybe later."

They both whipped their heads to the sound of water splashing onto the ground. They saw Kakashi standing by the door, soaked from a obvious bucket tied to the top of the door. "You were supposed to wait!" Naruto whined. Kakashi blinked.

"Oops." He sounded amused to Iruka. Iruka sighed.

He wanted silence, not these _two_. He went back to sitting in his desk and scribbled away. His dark eyes kept flickering up to Naruto, who constantly tried to get him outside. Naruto kept up his whining until a grin split his face.

"Fine, I'll make you come out!"

He took off after snatching something from Iruka's desk.

* * *

Kakashi stood outside the Academy. He was almost dried by the time he heard a yell come from inside the building. He was starting to think this was a bad idea. He didn't know why he insisted Naruto to pull pranks on his old teacher.

It seemed Iruka was smarter than the average person that Naruto tried to prank. Kakashi rubbed his temples in irritation. He was _not_ looking forward to Naruto's complaining.

"NARUTO!" The yell was closer now. Kakashi turned to see Naruto sprinting out the door with Iruka right behind him.

Naruto laughed. "HAH! I got you outside, sensei." Iruka glared.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you give that back, right now." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Nah-uh!" Iruka rushed after the boy.

Naruto just kept laughing until Iruka got too close for his liking. He did a few hand signs, and three clones appeared. The clones jumped over each other and ran around. They were trying to confuse Iruka.

It wasn't really working, though, it was making the chunin even more, well, angrier. Kakashi chuckled lightly. He noticed too late that Naruto and his clones were headed his way until it was too late.

Iruka nearly grabbed hold of Naruto, but he didn't. He couldn't because Naruto suddenly went left. Iruka's head followed the boy for a second. He decided to look where he was going to crash into Kakashi.

Kakashi held both of them on their feet. A smirk was behind his mask as Iruka's face heated up. "Easy now."

Naruto giggled from next to them. Iruka instantly whirled on him. " _Naruto_." He growled as he snatched the paper away.

Kakashi blinked. He would never admit that the chunin actually scared him in that moment.

"You don't do that." Naruto's grin faltered.

"I-I'm-I'm-" Iruka's anger went away some at the boy's look.

"Listen, Naruto, you don't steal-" Kakashi countered.

"A ninja should know how to, uh..." His statement dropped at Iruka's look. Iruka turned to Naruto with a soft smile.

"I was a bit too mean."

You could say that. Naruto thought. He decided to hang his head instead. "Am I really that bad?"

Iruka softened, while Kakashi had to hide a smirk. He knew Naruto was pretending a bit. Iruka went to speak, but Naruto started up again. He pouted.

"You probably don't wanna go eat ramen with me tonight." Iruka surprisingly laughed once.

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for that." He left the two others there. He seemed to be in a pretty bad mood still, so no one followed.

* * *

Naruto frowned into his meal. He didn't feel like eating ramen without his other sensei with him.

"I can't believe I did that. He looked, so, so, angry." Kakashi placed a hand on his head.

"It's alright-" Naruto bit his lip.

"No. It's not. I-I got to make it up to him!"

Naruto stood up, blue eyes shinning.

"Let's go get him, Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi's visible eye blinked when Naruto nearly threw him out of the chair.

* * *

Iruka had got groceries to try to calm himself. It seemed to work. He was in a much better mood as he put his key into his door. He went in and set the bags on the table. He went to shut the door, but froze when he saw he had visitors.

"Yo."

"Hey, sensei!"

Iruka's eye twitched. The anger was slight, but it was coming back. "What do you two want?"

Naruto's eyes drifted to the ground for a second until reaching Iruka's eyes. "We're here to make it up for you." He beamed.

Iruka glanced between the two in confusion. He wasn't the only one either. Kakashi had his head tilted to the side.

Iruka ignored him. He sighed. "That's not nece-"

Naruto yanked him through the door, and the door slammed shut. Iruka stared dumbly at his door. His keys were inside, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, Aishoujo thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story/Naruto. Until next time, later!

Rejection: Chap. 3

Rated T

Iruka and Kakashi were dragged along by the loud bundle of joy. Naruto exclaimed.

"Cooommmeee ooonnn! Hurry, beefore it's over!" Iruka frowned.

"Exactly, where are you dragging us off to?"

Kakashi sighed when Naruto beamed.

The young boy said.

"The fair." Iruka couldn't believe he was forced outside for a fair. He didn't even like those things. He put on a slight smile at Naruto's trying.

"Very original." He heard Kakashi's teasing voice. Naruto giggled.

"Let's get some candy."

Iruka was regretting coming along to this. It was boring, and it was uncomfortable for the teacher.

* * *

Naruto pouted. They now sat at the ramen stand.

"That wasn't as fun as it sounded." Iruka rolled his eyes at the boy.

"It was still fun, Naruto. Thank you." He shouldn't be thanking the boy. He was the one that paid for everything.

Naruto brightened and dug into his third bowl of ramen.

Iruka's eyes slid to gaze over his shoulder. The fair was packing up and heading out now.

"Iruka-sensei?" He turned back to the boy.

"Can I have another bowl?" Iruka almost sighed.

"If I have enough." Naruto paused.

"Wait a minute, I'll be right back." He rushed off. Iruka was a bit confused, but he got over it when he realized the silver-haired man nearby.

Kakashi observed him.

"You care about him, don't you?" Iruka hid a small smile.

"Obviously." Kakashi teased the other man.

"You know, you're not supposed to have favorite students." A slight smirk rose to Iruka's face.

"Technically, he's not my student anymore." He found this strangely easy to talk with Kakashi. He was a bit more relaxed by the time Naruto showed up again.

"Hey, I got money from Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka's calm slowly disappeared.

"Why did you have to leave for that?" Naruto blinked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uhh, well, Kakashi wanted to-" Kakashi sighed as he noticed Iruka stand. Iruka glared at Kakashi.

"So that's the reason."

He growled.

"I thought it would be different, guess I was wrong."

He turned his gaze onto Naruto.

"And I'd thought you knew better." Naruto's eyes widened.

"But he said- I was-"

Naruto frowned. Iruka continued to glare.

"Have him pay for your filthy bowl." He stomped off. Naruto's eyes teared.

"What did I do?!" Kakashi did not expect that outburst from either Iruka or Naruto.

Naruto's lip quivered. He mumbled to himself.

"No more pranks on him." Kakashi stated.

"You want to make him happy."

Naruto nodded.

"Then, continue with the pranks."

"Huh?" Naruto was obviously confused.

"You'll just need help." Naruto thought for a bit.

"You're gonna help me?"

Kakashi nodded and tried to hide his smirk.

* * *

Iruka made it to his house, anger boiling over the top. He grumbled.

"How, stupid, am I?"

He shouldn't have even talked to the man. He shouldn't have responded. He could have left before Naruto came back. It was wrong of him to even think that it happened on its own, that he could actually get along with someone.

"Hah, that's what you get, Iruka."

He was about to try to open, but he remembered that he was locked out. He huffed and went to the nearest window. It wouldn't budge. He continued to check for a way in. He didn't find one, so he went back to his front door.

He was beyond angry now. He gripped the handle and turned. He threw open the door. He went inside and slammed it hard. His dark orbs blinked. He honestly thought it had been locked.

He shrugged and turned on the light ( _?_ ). He jumped backwards as he saw a figure on his couch. He fell to his backside and glared.

"Why are you in my house?" The figure stretched a bit.

"I think you mean 'how' am I in your house?" Iruka just glared more and stood.

"What do you want me to do, say thanks for opening my door? Yeah, thanks, now can you leave?" The figure chuckled.

"So much for hospitality. Maa, guess no one has manners these days." Iruka's eye twitched. He remained silent as he went into his kitchen and came out with a glass.

"Here." Kakashi just smiled behind his mask. It made Iruka sigh. Here he was being a total "donkey", and Kakashi wasn't harming him in any way.

Kakashi finished the drink and stood. "You're welcome." He tilted his head and winked. It only made Iruka think he was blinking, so he crossed his arms.

"Mhhm."

"Have a nice night." Kakashi left Iruka's place. The teacher was slightly confused, but his anger just slightly there.

* * *

Iruka had made it through class without a disruption at all. He sighed with relief as he finished his last part of his paperwork. It was _finally_ done. He stretched a bit with a frown. He might have been too hard on Naruto. He didn't care too much for the other shinobi because he barely knew him.

He slouched forward and tilted his head. His eyes slid closed. He was trying to figure out what to do next when he heard Naruto's voice by his head. He tensed so he wouldn't jump. He leaned back. His eyes opened.

"Sensei!" Naruto chimed and hugged him.

Iruka blinked. His gaze settled on the man by the door. His eyes narrowed at the amused expression on the man's face.

Iruka didn't like that look.

"Don't you have a team?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Of course-"

"Hard to believe." Iruka mumbled. Kakashi was the only one to hear that, and he smirked. Naruto yelled.

"Come with us, Sensei."

Iruka was about to decline, but Naruto started pouting, and, well, whining.

"Pleeeaasseee, Iruka-sensei!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rejection: Chap. 4

Rated T

Iruka rubbed his temples at the constant whines from the blond boy. It was driving him absolutely nuts! He could usually tolerate him, but lately he was more angered than usual. It had to do with the silver haired shinobi by the door.

"You and Kakashi and I want to show you something."

"Naruto." Iruka warned. The boy knew he was 'the job'. Naruto pouted.

"Yeah, you're the 'job', but you can do something else for a day." Iruka sighed, rising from his chair to clean off the desk.

He still had a shadow that continued to complain about not seeing him enough. He, eventually, complied.

"Only for a bit." Naruto literally bounced and grabbed his hand.

"YES!" Iruka didn't get another second to understand Naruto's reaction because he was tugged through the door.

* * *

Iruka ended up standing awkwardly in front of his ex-students. He recognized both of them. There was Sasuke and Sakura. He was proud that they made it on a team with Naruto. Naruto, annoying, but also caring, could help them both.

Sasuke had suffered a great loss, while Sakura, obviously, didn't have too many friends. He greeted the two, receiving a smile, from Sakura, and a raised brow, from Sasuke. Naruto chuckled loudly.

"Iruka-sensei is gonna help us!" Iruka blinked.

"I said no such-" This time Kakashi cut him off. A spike of anger flashed through the teacher.

"You can give pointers right?"

Damn that teasing voice. Iruka hissed in his head. Of course he could do it, has been doing it for years. "I can," he started.

"Alright, let's begin." Kakashi drawled on, taking out a book.

Curiosity just happened to get the best of Iruka, and he glanced at the title. He felt his cheeks redden. His eyes must have been mistaken. He couldn't honestly be reading that in front of them. Iruka held his mouth shut.

Iruka noticed the one-eyed glance in his direction, and he stiffened, face brightening.

Kakashi nearly laughed at the other man's reaction. In his opinion, it was adorably hilarious.

"Maa, is anything wrong, _Iruka-sensei_?" He was caught off guard by the way Kakashi said his name, and he fidgeted.

"No-no, I'm just fine." Kakashi smirked. He wanted nothing more to tease the man more, but he decided against it. Iruka was still worlds away from Kakashi.

"Alright, if you say so, tell me if I may be of help." He turned back to his book, gaze flickering between Iruka and the page.

Iruka tried to ignore him and watched the three children spar. He relaxed a bit with his mind distracted. He didn't want any business with Kakashi, and he would make him realize that too.

Naruto yelped and dove to the ground as a kunai nearly got his head. "Hey, watch it, teme!"

"Maybe you should watch it." Sasuke stated as he attacked again. Iruka went to break up the fight before it escalated further, but an arm made him pause.

Kakashi's eye just gazed at him. Then, it curved up. "You are a mother hen, aren't you?" He remembered Naruto mentioned that to him, once. He found it one of the things he liked about Iruka.

Iruka glared, cheeks pink. "No."

Kakashi just chuckled.

That made Iruka get redder from both embarrassment and annoyance. He opened his mouth to protest, but Kakashi said.

"That's sweet~" He chimed.

Iruka found himself speechless. Well, that was- no, he wouldn't fall for it. Iruka just sighed.

Kakashi noticed the change in his mood, so he remained silent. He observed the brunette from the corner of his eye. He didn't do anything, right?

"Tell Naruto, and Sakura and Sasuke, I said it was nice to see them."

Iruka sounded so depressed as he headed away.

"Sensei!" Naruto's voice echoed behind Iruka. "Sensei, wait up!"

Iruka just sped up, somehow running off. His hands gripped his elbows painfully.

Didn't they get the hint? Just leave him _alone_.

* * *

Naruto stopped going after his other sensei with a frown. His blue orbs moved to Kakashi. Those orbs narrowed.

"What did you do to my sensei?"

Kakashi hid his surprise at how his student talked to him.

Naruto pointed a finger up at him. "Answer me!"

Kakashi raised a brow as Sakura and Sasuke walked up to them. "Stop yelling, dobe." Sasuke ordered him, while Sakura had a concerned expression on her face.

"What happened, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, eyes on him.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks at the man that was around twice his age.

Kakashi sighed and told them that he didn't do anything. Iruka had left because he wanted to. Kakashi, honestly, had no idea why Iruka left so suddenly. Naruto's eyes bore into his one uncovered eye.

"You made him sad." Naruto's glare changed to a slight frown. "You said we weren't going to do that."

Kakashi bit his lip and sighed. He'd have to make it up to Naruto. "I suppose you have an idea?" He questioned when Naruto got a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I've got one! Believe it!" His blue orbs turned to his teammates. "I need everyone for this prank."

Sasuke made a noise. "No."

"C'mon, tteeemmmeee, just this once... You get to get back at Iruka giving you that point off on that test." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at the raven.

A smirk formed on Sasuke's face. Sakura instantly smiled. "I'm in, too." If Sasuke was in, then she would be as well. Naruto looked towards Kakashi, waiting.

"You're going to need me to get inside." Kakashi's mouth turned up under his mask.

* * *

Iruka hugged himself, slowly making his way home. He just wanted to forget about that day, and the day before, and the day before that. He just wanted to forget about Kakashi all together.

He unlocked his door, and he stepped inside. His hand flipped the lights on, but they didn't come on like usual. Iruka cautiously stepped forward, ready for an attack.

"Oomph, dammit dobe. You weren't supposed to hit me."

"SHH, teme, he's inside!"

Iruka went to the lamp that should have been a few feet to his right. He turned it on, seeing Sasuke on the ground, and Naruto paling at his hiding spot was compromised.

"He-Hey, sensei." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He stood up from his spot behind the couch.

"What exactly is going on here?" His 'mother-hen' kicking in a bit at the things thrown on the floor.

Those things could have seriously hurt them. He didn't allow any of the three children to respond. Iruka left for his room, grabbing a pair of clothes for a shower.

"I expect you all to leave at once."

He went into the bathroom, not noticing he wasn't alone.


End file.
